Preceding a Disaster
by TheUnknownAuthor-N
Summary: Batman and the Justice League stumble across a plot to conquer the world, but is Luthor behind it this time?


Another pained scream as more gunshots were heard, Harley Quinn pointed her gun straight at her hostages, the bank robbery had been going perfectly to Joker's plan until Batman had decided to interfere that in itself had forced Harley to improvise she had taken hostages, a man and a young boy, she looked around the room for signs of her men finding nothing but a room of unconscious thugs and no sign of Batman.

Meanwhile from the shadows Batman watched Harley, he hated hostage situations and he knew he had Harley cornered in the bank vault which unfortunately meant she was very likely to use the hostages against him. He silently watched as she paced the room, leveling her gun at the man she held hostage as he held the boy in his arms shielding him from Harley.

The Dark Knight weighed his options as he scanned the room,

"_Ventilation system runs through the entire building, I could sneak through and quickly surprise her…no way to break through the ceiling vent without alerting her first, too much danger to the hostages. I can't risk a direct confrontation; Harley is far too unpredictable…" _Batman's thoughts were interrupted by screaming from the child, he quickly focused only to see Harley holding the boy, her gun leveled at his head,

"Your move B-Man! You show yourself so I can blow your pointy eared head off…or I blow this kids brains all over the wall!" Harley smirked clearly proud of her plan, Batman cursed quietly as he stepped out of the shadows he heard a gunshot then the boy screaming, on instinct he ran headed straight for Harley, she had turned her back when the man she held hostage had tried to grab her gun in the struggle it had fired but Batman now had his chance he grabbed Quinn's gun and tossed it to the side, quickly blocking a powerful kick from Harley, she roared as she attacked, Batman easily blocked and dodged the attacks before parrying another kick, grabbing Harley's leg and throwing her against the vault door, the thick steel didn't budge as Harley impacted hard against it knocking her unconscious.

The Dark Knight quickly turned to the hostages, only to find the boy sobbing over a severely wounded man, a shotgun wound in his gut bled heavily blood soaked through the white shirt, but the man smiled at the boy before turning to Batman,

"Th..Thank you Bat…man…" The man beckoned him closer as Batman knelt beside him he whispered in the Dark Knight's ear

"P-Please…my son, he's…not like…the others…help…him. Please." Batman looked into the man's face, quickly reminded of his own parent's fate, he refused to allow this boy to suffer the same way, he immediately removed the man's shirt, using the material as a makeshift bandage he quickly wrapped it around the gunshot wound and applied pressure, he turned to the boy who was still sobbing into his father's shoulder,

"In the right hand side of my belt, you'll find a small medical pouch, I need you to reach in and…" he was interrupted by the sound of the bank's doors being breached by police, the vault was quickly surrounded by police as they pointed guns at Batman he growled,

"Medical team…NOW! This man's life is at stake!" the officers quickly looked among each other and scattered as a few dragged Harley out, almost immediately a team of paramedics arrived and took over the situation, Batman stood as the boy stared at the ambulance speeding down the streets of Gotham, several officers tried in vain to speak with him, resigning to put a large blanket around him and speak with Commissioner Gordon, Batman approached, standing next to the boy as he scanned his vitals remembering the father's words, '_he's not like the others' _ Commissioner Gordon cleared his throat loudly,

"Another job well done Batman…If you hadn't showed up Quinn and her goons would have gotten away with a fortune. " The Dark Knight simply nodded in reply continuing to scan the boy, growling quietly as he found signs of genetic tampering, his thoughts immediately became filled with potential theories,

"_Luthor? Not like him to lose a subject, if the boy was one of his experiments it would almost be a guarantee he'd be here trying to collect him." _Batman paused his thoughts to look around, almost expecting to see Lex Luthor proudly striding towards him, he was met only by the child looking back at him as Commissioner Gordon attempted to take him to his car, the boy however had other plans he broke free of Gordon's grip and ran back immediately hiding behind Batman, the police commissioner smirked at the Dark Knight,

"Looks like you made an impression. He's a witness here Batman, I can't let him go with you, you know I have to…" Gordon was cut off by the arrival of a helicopter, the police officers and commissioner all turned to face the helicopter as it landed. Commissioner Gordon watched as Lex Luthor emerged from the helicopter and walked towards him,

"Ah Commissioner so glad you're here, I came to inquire about a certain child who I hear may have been here, you see I, adopted him from an abusive household and the father well he…"

Batman had been listening to Luthor's story until he felt the child tugging at his cape, he almost immediately knelt down as the boy whispered into his ear,

"That man is evil. He took my brother and me from our father, separated us, did things.  
Dad managed to get me out but, not my brother." The child lowered his head, Batman didn't need to hear anything else he picked the boy up and immediately grappled up to a nearby rooftop vanishing from sight.

As Luthor and Commissioner Gordon turned to face Batman, Luthor's plastered smile changed to an expression of rage at the sight of his absence,

"Batman kidnapping a child now Commissioner? I wonder how far you are willing to go in order to defend this vigilante…" Gordon shot a glare at Luthor and silently got into his car and drove off, watching Luthor get back into his helicopter, the Commissioner sighed,

"This won't end well…"


End file.
